Toreen Wu
'Toreen Wu '''is one of the main character's in ''Desecrate: Z. She is the Pisces-born daughter of Khanjee, and Chaow Wu, and the mother of Kamon Wu, her son with Gen. Ajax hale, whom she had when she was only 16. Character History Toreen was born on February 24th, 2354 to Thai-born parents Khanjee and Chaow Wu.Her father left her family when Toreen was only 7, for drugs. After he left her mother became so incosolable, that she often zoned out for months at a time, and used liminum often, like her husband. This caused Toreen to become quite reckless at times, sneaking out of the house, hooking up with random guys, and one guy in peticular, was Ajax Hale, whom she met in a nightclub. Only weeks after there encounter she found out that she was pregnant, she tried to contact him, but she found that he was sent to millitery school by his father. She later gave birth to a baby boy that she named Kamon (Gah-mon, meaning "from the heart") and raised him by herself. Personality Often described as the sexiest girl on the team, Toreen is ultra-feminine and often highly attractive. She is the dreamer of the team; mysterious, spiritual, imaginative and idealistic. She often senses and feels things which other less sensitive folk miss, sometimes making them seem more than a little psychic and mysterious at times. They often pick up on the subtle and unspoken, and are often skilled at subconsciously reading signals from others, such as body language. Highly sympathetic, compassionate, self-sacrificing and unassuming, Toreen are the most likely to absorb emotions from the environment around them, often becoming happy or depressed based on the mood of others. Due to this she often prefer the company of optimists over pessimists and this creates it's own set of problems, as optimists are generally far less sensitive and compassionate, traits which are equally important in the partner of a Pisces woman in their own ways. She discover that the best route to finding inner peace is to give to others, and in many respects this is the most generous and selfless sign. They tend to give a piece of themselves to anyone they care for, and often get a lot of satisfaction from helping others in general. She often thinks with her heart and not their head, tending to dislike confrontation or hurting others in any way, and often have difficulty saying no or leaving bad situations or relationships. They tend to always ‘go with the flow and friction of any kind drains their energy. One side-effect of their combination of personality traits is sadly that she is easily taken advantage of and manipulated by the uncaring or bossy. This can sometimes create a vicious cycle of lowered self worth and increased need for approval, typically from the very person who is bad for them. One of their greatest life lessons is to learn to be a little selfish, in order to better choose who deserves their help and love. An idealist at heart, it's common for her to be attracted to drama, art, creativity or fantasy in an attempt to escape from the gritty reality and periodic disappointments of life. Due to the combination of the above factors Toreen is typically make attractive lovers to most other signs, though She is compatible with relatively few. Physical Appearance